mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy is not the only pony known for making silly faces. Characters in Friendship is Magic also tend to contract this common symptom during strange occurrences, or sometimes intentionally. Season one Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Cloud Kicker weird face S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Snips derping S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Lyra Heartstrings excited S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up S1E12 Berry Punch's disgust.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|Suited For Success DerpyTwilight1 S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers AngryDog S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Funny face RD S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof The sonic rainboom startles filly Rarity S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles AwokenSpike S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy shouts Come out! S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Cutie Mark Crusaders dazed S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight dazed by bunny stampede S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Cupcake fixing S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity attempts to supress her anger S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.PNG|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! VeryScared S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well DerpyRarity S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.PNG|Secret of My Excess Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG|Hearth's Warming Eve SurprisedBGPonies S02E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.PNG|The Last Roundup Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png|Read It and Weep Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day PinkieBigSmileS2E18.PNG|A Friend in Deed Like whatever S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png|It's About Time Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy CMC spinny head S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie LoL face S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rarity'sFirstDerp1 S02E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Shining Derp spell S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|Twilight should stop watching too much TV. The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rarity holds Spike S3E2.png|must not puke Twilight speeding up S3E2.png|I should keep mah arms crossed Rainbow Dash being pulled down S3E2.png|Twilight! Applejack panic S3E2.png|Horseshoes! S3E02 - Oh Crap.PNG|Nope. Nope. Nope. Twilight ecstatic smile S3E2.png|Drugs! Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie popping her eyes out on Rarity S3E3.png|But I HAVE cake! Pinkie 'Gotta go!' S3E3.png|Bye Derpy Dash! Pinkie_big_gasp_2_S3E3.png|That is explainable. Pinkie_big_gasp_3_S3E3.png|Pinkie,is just being Pinkie. Pinkie_Pie_LoL_face_2_S3E3.png|I'm not lying! Pinkie clone panicking S3E3.png|My jaw hurts.. Pinkie clone heavier breathing S3E3.png|'NO!' S3E3 Pinkie derp.png|Yes ma'am! Clone_Pinkie_Pie_making_G3_face_S3E3.png|"What it this...I don't even" Pinkie checking if she's herself S3E3.png|Am I real? One Bad Apple Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|''"DIDNEY WORL!!"'' Babs covers her flank S3E04.png|Biggest eyes go to.....Babs Seed! Silver Spoon derping S3E4.png|Sliver Spoon, making a derp face. Silver Spoon derping 2 S3E4.png|Looks, like Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon both like to make derp faces. CMC scared of the movie S3E4.png|No not Scary Movies! Magic Duel Fluttershy even more worried S3E05.png|Blood...Blood everywhere. Trixie screams S3E05.png|Trixie, you´re the best at facial expressions Fluttershy extremely nervous S3E05.png|''She Needs help.'' Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|''Le gasp!'' Sleepless in Ponyville All tangled up S3E6.png|Cherry Berry, tied up with Shoeshine, making a derpy face. S3e6 sweetiebellesadface.png|You cannot grasp the true power of Sweetie Bells cuteness! Scootaloo ouch S3E6.png|"The pain! It hurts! It makes me derp!" Scootaloo very scared S3E06.png|Ok your being scarier than the headless horse! S3E6 Tired Scootaloo.PNG|You know. For KIDS! Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png|"Its behind me, isn't it?" Scootaloo almost about to fall asleep S3E06.png|"So...sleepy..." Scootaloo taking a tumble S3E6.png|You're kinda getting to close there, Scoots Wonderbolt Academy Pinkie makes RD go Derp S3E07.png|Such a strong hug Pinkie Pinkie's worried face S3E07.png Pinkie about to cry lq S3E7.png Apple Family Reunion Apple Bloom cross eyed S3E8.png|Ah'm way too dizzy. Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png|You don't look too good, Apple Bloom. Granny Smith derp dances S3E8.png|The derpy dance Spike at Your Service Spike dizzy S3E9.png|Spike, going derp. Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png|Rainbow Dazed. Just for Sidekicks Spike weird face S3E11.png|Spike looks like a a gremlin Spike realizes that he is out of gems S03E11.Png S3E11 Euphoric Spike.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash uh oh S3E11.png|WHAT!? S3E11 Head Bonk.png Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png A very angry Spike S03E11.Png Spike is it bad S3E11.png Spike they're coming S3E11.png Spike is out of gems again S03E11.png Games Ponies Play S3E12 How Bad could it be.png|I want cake NOW! Rarity there's no other way!! S3E12.png|"Im warning you Twilight Sparkle! One more step and I'll rip YOU TO PIECES!" Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png|"She NEEDS to sort out her priorities!" Pinkie Pie goofy face S03E12.png|Bleh! Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png|Ya'll right there Shining? Magical Mystery Cure Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png Rainbow Dash dazed S3E13.png|My head.... Miscellaneous Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A Pinkie Pie duplicate in a scene edited from Too Many Pinkie Pies for a commercial, with Fluttershy and Rarity in place of another Pinkie Pie duplicate Category:Character gallery pages